The Easter Hunt
by LizCrazy
Summary: Ukraine's trying to play happy families and has set up an Easter Egg Hunt for her siblings. However, it appears Belarus would rather play happy families with Russia and wants to hunt her brother's heart instead. Easter special! Warning for implied RussiaxBelarus incest. Happy Easter!


Iryna Chernenka hummed sweetly to herself as she neatly arranged the basket of painted eggs that were sitting in the middle of her coffee table. The rest of her preparations were made and the seasonal decoration would make a nice greeting for her little siblings. She was sure they would arrive any minute now.

In spite of previous disastrous attempts at organising normal, jolly family gatherings, every major holiday, the Ukrainian woman still tried. Deep down she knew that their family would never be normal, but it would be sweet if they could pretend for a while.

To this end, she had spent longer than she cared to admit hiding chocolate eggs around her home and sent Belarus and Russia some overly cheerful 'Easter Hunt' invitations that had probably been designed with small children in mind. But then, she wasn't entirely convinced Ivan and Natalya were adults. They didn't always act like it...

Anyway, any opportunity to bypass the political issues between them would probably be welcomed by Ivan and if their brother was present, Natalya was bound to turn up too. Getting them there wasn't the issue. The issue was having one family gathering that ran smoothly, didn't involve vast amounts of Vodka, Natalya throwing knives around or Ivan deciding to dredge up political issues then generously 'offer' to solve them if she 'became one' with him.

The doorbell rang and Iryna pushed her pessimistic memories of previous attempts at family gatherings out of her mind, her optimistic smile returning. _This_ time would be different.

She hurried to the door to be met by her grinning younger brother. Standing _very _close to Ivan and managing only a small smile for the occasion was Natalya. The Ukrainian happily embraced them both, taking the opportunity to subtly try to frisk her little sister for weapons at the same time.

Well, there didn't seem to be any unexpected knives lying around and both siblings seemed content enough to hug her back before heading inside, so perhaps she had been right to hope this time would be better.

The three siblings sat down briefly in Ukraine's living room while she explained what she had intended, telling them to go and look for chocolate in the excitable, patronising voice usually used to address the very young or the very stupid.

Neither Nation appeared to care too much, her attempts to excite them and make them have fun proving surprisingly successful, the Russian man jumping up, announcing that he was going to 'win', though Ukraine hadn't put any form of points system in place, and running off, followed by Belarus.

Iryna trailed after them, to supervise and make sure her plans wouldn't be suddenly ruined, as was often the case with these events. But all she could see was Ivan enthusiastically dissecting her garden while Natalya wandered around looking thoughtful.

And foolishly but _oh-so-wishfully_, their Big Sister assumed they were merely engaging with her Easter Egg Hunt. Well, Russia did appear to be, having already pulled several chocolate eggs out of various bushes and plant plots, each time yelling out smugly before adding them to a large pile.

But Belarus had other plans in mind, as was often the case. Her poor oblivious siblings assumed all was going well and she was just offering to share chocolate with her Beloved Big Brother when she suddenly dropped to her knees on the ground, rummaged behind a bush, then cried out, "Vanya, I found something!"

Pleasantly surprised by the fact that Natalya was taking part for once without grumbling about the childish games, Iryna watched as her intrigued brother ambled over to investigate.

When he reached the Belarusian woman, however, he was greeted by, not the chocolate gift he had been hoping for, but a ring Natalya must have smuggled past her vigilant Big Sister, who had been so determined to make this go well.

The offending piece of jewellery was waved in his face, "Look, Big Brother, I got you an engagement ring, we're engaged now!" Belarus zealously declared. Ivan backed off cautiously, looking to Ukraine for help.

Iryna didn't have a great deal of time to act before Natalya jumped up off her knees with surprising speed and gave chase, running after her 'fiancé' while the aforementioned Russian man sped up, hoping to escape. Sighing, the Ukrainian shut her eyes. She didn't want to watch and add another number to the list of family gatherings that had ended in chases.

However, the chase was interrupted by a sudden thud. Opening one eye carefully, worried about what she might see, Iryna was greeted, not by the sight of her brother being jumped on by their over-zealous little sibling as the most concerned part of her expected, but by the sight of Natalya lying in a pile of crushed Easter Eggs, cursing.

Of course, she realised, Ivan had abandoned his pile of prizes in the middle of the garden when the unexpected proposal had distracted him. Presumably, Natalya had been so focused on catching him that she had forgotten about this too, causing her to trip. The resulting scene was mildly less chaotic than she had been expecting, although it still didn't make for a happy Easter gathering.

Suddenly aware that he was no longer being pursued, Ivan risked turning around. The fact that he paused to laugh at the sight of his angry Little Sister in a pile of broken chocolate eggs _before _heading over to help her out probably didn't make things better, but he couldn't help it. The formerly fearsome Belarusian looked so ridiculous and somehow almost _cute _sprawled out there.

Natalya didn't appear to mind though, her eyes lit as Ivan offered her his hand, pulling her out of the heap of smashed eggs. "You're okay, da, Sestra?" He checked.

"Of course, you came back for me!" Natalya gushed, not appearing to care about her fall at all now she had hold of her Dear Brother's hand, "I knew you would, I knew you loved me really! This means you'll accept my proposal, right?!" She demanded to know excitedly.

Ivan tilted his head, apparently considering this carefully, "Maybe, if you help me find more chocolate, da?" He answered, finally noticing that it was his chocolate that got smashed up.

A surprised Iryna couldn't decide if Ivan was teasing Natalya with this comment, had had a very sudden change of heart, or was using this as a ruse to get more chocolate, but for once she decided it wasn't her problem. It had got them both to engage with the game, as Natalya had agreed enthusiastically then zipped off to search the house, still clutching Ivan's hand and dragging him with her. And they had both looked reasonably happy at the idea.

True, they had made a mess and true, if Ivan was winding Natalya up there would be some form of horrible aftermath later, but she didn't care. By the time the aftermath might occur, they wouldn't be at her house to take it out on her and the mess in the garden could wait. From the way this was going and the smiles she had glimpsed on both her siblings' faces before they hurried off...

The family were finally able to have a Happy Easter!

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Happy Easter (Or any other seasonal holidays you celebrate!) I've written Halloween and Christmas specials so I figured why not write an Easter one too?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (obviously) Ukraine, Russia, or Belarus. I do however own the text for this fic.**

**if you spot any grammatical and/or spelling (disregarding the factor I don't** **use American grammar and spelling) please point them out.**

**So far the translations used are:**

**Sestra = Russian for Sister**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story, and please leave a nice review!**

**~Liz**


End file.
